Nero Milavade
Nero Milavade is the older brother of Nicholas and Rose Milavade, oldest son of Noah and Cynthia Milavade, and is one of the deuteragonists in the story. Appearance Nero takes after his mother's looks and is very glad by it from his family and friends. He has black hair. Blue eyes. Light skin. Slim but very muscular. And has a shadow tattoo on his back. Personality Nero mostly keeps a very calm, cool, and very quiet composure about him, and never speaks unless spoken to. He mostly takes his time on reading books and exercising daily, but he also helps out his siblings when they need any help. He also knows that everything has its downsides and upsides, which also includes knowing one's own limitations. He practically demonstrated this in his fights with powerful opponents. Nero is very restraint from drinking fresh blood from a living person, and only takes Blood Tablets to keeps himself healthy. However, he did at one point drank from his full-vampire sister's blood, Rose, to save himself from the brink of death when he got into a fight that nearly killed him. His sister begged him to drink her blood, and though Nero hesitated at first, he came to do so to live for his family. Nero's favorite food is steaks. His favorite drink is clear water. And his favorite hobby is to constantly exercise and train to make himself stronger for everyone. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Nero has the powers of a Werewolf and a Vampire put together, and is one of the most powerful Lycans in the story. He has the following: *'Immense Strength:' Nero's strength is on a level that can rival that of Hatsuharu, and even to that of Angelo Vlad. He can easily lift up cars with minimal difficulty, break through walls easily, and stop large weapons with no effort to it. *'Immense Endurance:' Nero's endurance is high enough to withstand bullets from penetrating his skin, and endure a sword attack that can hardly leave a scratch on his skin. His endurance can even save him from falling down from a high building. *'Immense Durability:' Nero can be able to fight from any amount of damage that has been inflicted on himself, and do so until he would pass out from it. *'Immense Speed:' Nero has a great amount of speed to keep up with high level ninjas, and even be hardly seeable when in long-range combat. He always travels as a shadow wraith when in high speeds. *'Immense Reflexes:' Nero's reflexes are high and strong enough for him to be able to avoid and evade attacks that come his way from up close or far away. It helps him from evading numerous bullets that come within his range, and dodge close swords that are within inches. *'Immense Flexibility:' Nero has an excellent amount of flexibility to easily avoid traps and hard obstacles that are within his path, and be able to be hard to notice in silence. *'Immense Agility:' Nero's agility is on a high scale to be able to leap from several yards away, and jump up to the size of a small building. *'Keen Senses:' Being one of both a Vampire and a Werewolf hybrid, Nero's senses are very high and keen enough to know what is in his trail, as he can detect a person by scent, sound, and see them from afar when using his eyesight. *'Immense Pheromone Level:' Due to the mixture of being a werewolf and a vampire, Nero has a pheromone ability to attract the opposite sex. *'Master Ninja:' Nero is known to most as a Ninja prodigy, as his skills could even be enough to surpass that of Amari Minokin if wanted to. *'Master Alchemist:' Though Nero doesn't use this much, he is fairly skilled in alchemy, and has been known to have fought Marcus to a draw once before. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Ice Manipulation:' *'Shadow Manipulation:' 'Ninja Arts' Nero has been training constantly in the arts of being a Ninja, and has learned many techniques and developed his own. He has the following: *'Water Dragon Jutsu:' *'Giant Vortex Jutsu:' *'Dark Dragon Blizzard:' *'Substitution Jutsu:' *'Shadow Clone Jutsu:' **'Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu:' *'Invisibility Jutsu:' 'Alchemy' While he mostly never relies on it, Nero is very skilled in Alchemy, and can use it if it is necessary. *'Reconstruction:' *'Deconstruction:' *'Alchemic Tornado:' *'Alchemic Earthquake:' 'Full-Vampire Form' 'Full-Werewolf Form' 'Ultimate Attacks/Finishers' *'Ice Shadow Whirlpool:' 'Weapons' *'Ice Blade:' *'Shadow Kunais:' *'Ice/Shadow Crossbow:' Family & Relatives *Noah Milavade: Vampire Father *Cynthia Milavade: Werewolf Mother *Nicholas Milavade: Younger Brother *Rose Milavade: Younger Sister *Laura Voderick: Wife Relationships Vamwolf Voderick Noah Milavade Cynthia Milavade Nicholas Milavade Rose Milavade Quotes Etymology Nero's name means "black" in italian. Trivia